Mobs
'''Mobs '''are living game entities that are affected by physics. Mobs are divided into five different types: Neutral, Passive, Utility, Boss, and Hostile (all but utility mobs spawn naturally). Most mobs drop items when killed which are useful in one way or another, e.g., killing Pigs which will drop Porkchops, which restore Hunger, or killing a Skeleton which may drop Bones that can be used to create Bonemeal or used to tame wolfs. They may also drop arrows for Bows. Some hostile mobs can drop armor if they're wearing it but sometimes it won't. Types Utility Utility mobs are created by default or created by the player and can be used offensively or fought. Passive Passive mobs do not attack the player. Some, when attacked by the player, will flee in one direction for a few seconds. Neutral Neutral mobs will not attack the player unless provoked. The act of provoking neutral mobs varies between mobs. To provoke zombie pigmen and wolves, you must attack one of them. They and others around them will then attack the player. To provoke an Enderman you simply have to look into its face (have the crosshairs on screen on its face as it looks at you). Hostile Hostile mobs will attack the player on sight. Bosses Bosses employ more complicated attack patterns and movements and are considered hostile. They also have a large amount of health. Unused Unused mobs are mobs found in the source, but are not being used at this time. Through hacking or commands, it is still possible to spawn them. Unimplemented These are mobs that have been planned since an old version and still have not been added but can be found in the source. 2014-01-02 21.57.46.png 2014-01-02 21.57.33.png Minecraft Skeleton Spawner.jpg Minecraft Zombie Dungeon.jpg Ghast.gif Sheepforprofile.gif 150px-Zombie.png 150px-Creeper (1).png Bandicam 2013-12-30 10-37-27-155.jpg Bandicam 2013-12-30 10-07-36-521.jpg 200px-Undeadhorse.png 200px-Ocelot.png 150px-Wolf (Wild).png Wolf.jpg Trivia *Out of all mobs in the game, there is only three water mobs, the squid, the Guardian, and the Elder Guardian. *Mobs can be spawned using spawn eggs, except for Iron Golems, Snow Golems, Elder Guardians, and Withers, which are spawned by the player building them in-game from specific blocks. Also unspawnable by spawn eggs are the enderdragon, wither skeleton, (Unless a skeleton spawn egg is used in the Nether, where it has a 75% chance to spawn a wither skeleton instead) and tamed animals. *Hostile mobs can sense you from 16 blocks away, this being the Agro radius.(ghasts 100) Boss level hostile mobs have a greater Agro radius. *Mob Sounds can be heard from 16 blocks away. *If you put any mob on a single block that is 6 blocks high it wont move at all (unless if its a ghast or blaze). *If you rename a spawn egg "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" on an anvil, the mob with the name will spawn upside down. *The mob Zombie Horse is not added yet to the game, but according to Notch, it will be either rideable, netural or hostile mob. It will also survive daylight. *The bat is the only passive flying mob in the game which has wings, excluding the Ender Dragon. *If you name a sheep "jeb_" it will randomly alternate wool colors. Shearing the sheep will still drop the sheep's true wool color. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Environment Category:Entity Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Unused Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Mobs in the nether